


The list

by CrazyM



Series: Initial D: World tour [2]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/CrazyM
Summary: Ryosuke spills the beans to Takumi





	The list

Takumi, Ryosuke and Keisuke sat on a bench in a nearby shack. Ryosuke and Keisuke sat on one side of the bench while Takumi sat on the other. The place was completely empty. The dusk had given way to the dawn, quite literally. Though the sun was still not up, there was plenty of light to see everything around.

"So what is it, Ryosuke-san?"

   "Call him doc" Keisuke interjected with a smugness on his face

Ryosuke looked at his brother and gave him the smallest of smiles. Takumi grinned.

"Yeah, I'm a neurosurgeon now." Ryosuke confirmed.    

   "But isn't that supposed to take years to complete?" Takumi enquired

      "But is Ryosuke normal?" Keisuke quipped again and this time there was a genuine grin on his face. Takumi laughed.

Ryosuke smiled too and then looked into his phone and waited till the laughter died down. When they were done, Ryosuke looked up and made eye contact with Takumi.

"As you know, Keisuke has been racing pro for four years now and he has made quite a lot of friends. Many of these come from different countries and they all were pretty excited to hear about project D when Keisuke told them about it. They naturally had a proposal for us for this off season."

Takumi's eyes widened. Was he that famous?

"They want us to visit and race them in their local areas. Just like Project D, but on a global scale."

Takumi had so many questions that he had no idea which one to ask first. What car does he drive? His dad is not gonna let him take the WRX because it is tied for tofu. How do they transport the cars(or do they)? What about the visas? He did not know exactly how much money it would take but he was positive it will cost a bomb to tour the world like that. He opens his mouth, but closes it again.

"And like you and Keisuke learned your skills from touge racing in the mountains, these people learned their trade by different methods. There is a multitude of disciplines here from Rallying to Drift racing. Check your phone. I have sent you a message."

Takumi tapped on a message and in the message was a list of names

_Marc Hänninen, Finland_

_Kala, India_

_Hans Neumann, Germany_

_Robert Cross, USA_

_Amir Ahmed, Abu Dhabi_

_Gina Stevens, RSA_

"Marc is a Finnish local with expertise in cross country rally. He has participated in the 1000 lakes rally and also had a short stint in WRC before racing touring cars. Kala is a touge racer who learnt driving on the mountains. he has raced in one make series as well. Hans is an endurance racer who has done the 24 hours of Le Mans and other big races. Robert was a big name in Formula D drift scene. Amir has experience in formula 3 racing on tracks across UAE. Gina has seen plenty of rallycross action."

Takumi was still figuring out how this works when Ryosuke spoke again.

"Here is the kicker. We have to beat them at their own discipline." Ryosuke said grimly.

Takumi felt like the bottom dropped out of his stomach. He suddenly felt pretty inexperienced.

"Since there is no downhill/uphill stage format, you guys have to take turns racing them. You guys take on these six people alternatively."

Takumi was still processing the beating-them-at-their-own-game part.

"Takumi. You choose first."

Takumi looked at the table in front of him. There were six chits on the wood surface. He gingerly picked up the one nearest to him and read the name. He looked at the Takahashis, who were looking at him expectantly.

"Hans Neumann, Germany."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to create the series as a collection of fics rather than a massive fic with many chapters.  
> As always, comments are welcome!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> M


End file.
